Magical Seduction
by Brewing Glory
Summary: "And me seducing Remus Lupin is the best possible solution." "See Prongs, I told you she'd understand." "I don't know Padfoot, she sounded kind of sarcastic to me." "No, she totally gets it." Kagome/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Another story. I just had so many new ideas now that I'm writing again. Besides, I feel like there aren't nearly enough Kagome/Remus stories. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

"Oh, come on Moony," Sirius groaned, watching as a fifth year Hufflepuff girl ran from the Great Hall in tears, clutching a box of chocolates to her chest. He turned back to Remus, who looked just seconds away from following the girl's lead, minus the box of chocolates. "That was like the seventh girl you've turned away this week. It's just one date! It can't hurt. Have a normal Valentine's day for once."

"First, Valentine's is in a month. Second, you know very well how I feel about the whole matter," Remus said quietly, moodily picking at the food on his plate.

"Yeah, we all know, Moony," cut in James, his eyes not once leaving the entrance, obviously waiting for Lily.

"Then I would appreciate if you guys would just let the matter drop. We've been over this more than enough times this year and I'm getting tired of telling you guys no all the time."

"Then don't say no," Peter piped in quietly, letting out a nervous laugh when Remus looked up to glare at him.

"Wormtail's right," Sirius announced, drawing Remus's attention back to him, nodding at the grateful look Peter shot him.

"Sirius, please," Remus pleaded, smiling when Sirius seemed to deflate slightly.

"Fine," he acquiesced, and they all fell into a comfortable silence—

"But say you did want to date," Sirius started, ignoring the resulting groan. "What kind of girl—or guy, if that's what you're into—would you be looking for?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought of it before."

"Well, no better time than the present."

"Um...nice, I guess?" Remus shrugged.

"Really, that's the best you can do? If it were me—"

"Okay, Prongs? We all know what you're going to say. You'd just describe Evans. In any case, your opinion doesn't count, because you're already _dating_ her."

"Oh, shut up Padfoot! Not like you could do better! Yours is probably, "Ready and willing." That's hardly a prime example," James countered.

"I thought we were talking about Moony," Peter said, interrupting the two before a fight could breakout. Sirius and James looked at him, turned to each other, nodded as if agreeing to postpone the fight until further notice, and then looked at Remus expectantly.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, if I have no other choice... Smart, then. Funny. Maybe with a bit of a mischievous side. And, at the risk of sounding a shallow, I'd have to find her attractive. Oh, and she can't have a problem with my furry little problem."

"You just described Sirius," Peter stated, nodding to himself as if he had discovered some great truth.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I have to say, I'm not completely against it, Moony," Sirius snickered. "Anything to make my best mate happy."

"_Her_, Sirius, I said _her_!" Remus sputtered, cheeks red.

"I did say anything," he implied jokingly.

"Stop being stupid!" Remus yelled, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Question, would I be the best man, or the maid of honor?" James asked, finally giving up on waiting for his girlfriend in favor of joking with his friends.

"Obviously _I_ would be the maid of honor, Prongs. You don't quite have the legs for it," Peter sniffed haughtily, joining in on the fun.

"Oh, yes, I'll make sure your dress looks fabulous, Wormtail. I can't have my maid of honor looking anything less than absolutely amazing."

"I think it best I tell you now, then, that I was hoping for a winter wedding. You'll want to dress warmly," Remus said, smiling as his friends laughed loudly. Inwardly, Remus cheered as it seemed the other Marauders had mostly forgotten the previous conversation.

Sirius, though, catalogued the information in the back of his mind, saving it for later when he could do some snooping on his own.

* * *

It was late, and Kagome was trying her best not to collapse on the floor in exhaustion. She had been working all day, as it seemed everyone had decided that today was the _best_ day to get injured _repeatedly_. One after another. She couldn't recall a time the hospital wing had ever been so busy. All the missing limbs...what the hell kind of school was this, anyway? She didn't think a magic school would have been so...she didn't really know how to describe it. It reminded her a little too much of the Feudal Era, to be honest. She side-glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who looked just as tired as she was.

"Are you okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Kagome asked, watching as the woman practically swayed on her feet.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. Been through worse. Although, I probably should have warned you about this. Apparition lessons started today. Splinching is a common occurrence."

"I'll admit, a bit of an early warning _would_ have been nice... Oh well, what's done is done. At least now I'll be prepared for future lessons. How long _do_ these lessons last, exactly?"

"A month. Nothing you can't handle though, right?" The matron asked, a tiny smile on her face.

"After today, I dare say reattaching limbs is my new specialty," Kagome responded with a cheeky grin of her own.

"Right you are," Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "It's late now, you can go ahead and leave, get some rest so you're at top shape tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I just need to clean all of this up. Besides, there are still students here. Not to mention Mr. Lupin..."

"Madam Pomfrey, why don't you go and rest. I'll stay here with the students. After all, I'm just the apprentice. If anyone needs to be in top shape tomorrow, it's you. I can take care of Mr. Lupin on my own. Just the pain reliever, and blood replenishing potions, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Madam Pomfrey, with all due respect, you're dead on your feet. You did a lot more work than I did. I'll stay here for an hour or so, until Mr. Lupin arrives, and then I'll leave. It'll be fine," Kagome said kindly, but firmly.

Five minutes later, Kagome finally managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that she was more than ready to take care of the remaining students on her own. Kagome had a feeling that her relatively easy surrender had less to do with the fact that her Miko powers being perfect for Lupin's condition, and more to do with the fact Madam Pomfrey was just extremely exhausted. She had been working nonstop for the past two days, and Kagome couldn't just let her continue on the way she was. It was almost funny how she would always fuss over the students taking proper care of themselves, only to completely disregard her own health.

Kagome smiled fondly, patting herself lightly on the cheek to wake herself up a bit more, then starting bustling around the Hospital Wing to clean up. She also busied herself with gathering the needed potions for when Mr. Lupin would come in. According to Dumbledore, he was usually accompanied by one of his friends who were aware of his condition. She assumed that meant they went to fetch him and bring him in, and he never corrected her.

While she was sure she could take care of the young werewolf, she was a bit nervous. After all, she may have met many demons in her life, but a werewolf was something she'd never met before. Her knowledge of such creatures was limited before her arrival here a little under a month ago, and now she could admit to being rather intrigued.

How similar to wolf-demons were werewolves? Could you still sense the wolf in them while they were in human form? And vice-versa? And, what were the exact effects her powers would have on them? She assumed it would be more beneficial to them than harmful, after all it was the reason Dumbledore welcomed her to the school in the first place.

Kagome sighed, glancing outside, settling into a chair to await the arrival of Mr. Lupin and whatever friend decided to help him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've been trying to write a new chapter out for all my ongoing works before I updated anything, but the writer's block is strong. I figured it was time to change my pen name, but I didn't want to just do it and have people wonder if I stole my own stories or anything. If you haven't realized, I used to be ruan-san, but I am now Brewing Glory. Yes, I went from random Japanese thingy to HP reference. Anyway, so this chapter was fun, but the next chapter is the one I'm really excited about. It was funny though, as I was typing this, autocorrect changed "helping Sirius" to "eloping Sirius." I was like, sorry computer, this is Kagome/Remus. Not Kagome/Sirius. Maybe next time. Moving on. Um, read and review if you want to!**

* * *

Remus groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes as he mentally took stock of his injuries. On the bright side, all his limbs were intact. Unfortunately, there would probably be at least three new scars on his face from what he could tell. Also, he was completely sore.

He was brought out if his thoughts when something hit him in the face, shocking him into a sitting position. He groaned again at the pain, shooting a glare at James' grinning face.

"Sorry mate," James said, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes telling Remus that he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, of _course_ you're sorry," he drawled, getting up slowly to pull on the pair of pants he was 'given.' "Is that why you do that every time?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped wasting time lying on the ground like some muggle princess waiting for Prince Charming to kiss you awake, I wouldn't have to," he retorted, causing Peter to snicker tiredly.

"Of course, we could always just stop bringing you clothes to change into, but then we'd have a repeat of that time that Hufflepuff girl happened to be in the Hospital Wing just in time to see us bring you in au naturale." Sirius paused, as if in deep thought. "Hey, now that I think about it, wasn't that the same girl that you made cry in the Great Hall the other day? She must've liked the goods, huh Moony?"

"Just shut up and help me, Padfoot."

"Don't you just love it when he takes charge?" Peter joked in a high pitched voice, causing James and Sirius to snort.

"Oh yes, it gets me all hot and bothered," James responded, and it scared Remus how serious he sounded.

"Do I need to report you three for sexual harassment?" Remus asked, his arm over Sirius' shoulder to keep himself steady.

The four had made quick work of getting back to the school, and were already nearing the entrance.

"We're just trying to make sure you know how much we love and appreciate you," Sirius said with a wink, causing Remus to roll his eyes. "Anyway, Prongs, Wormtail, you both can go ahead and go back to the dorm. I can take care of Moony from here."

They separated quickly, and the remaining two boys were soon in the Hospital Wing, looking for the unmistakable bustling figure of Madam Pomfrey only to find her missing. The only people there were other students sleeping on the beds.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius called, Remus beginning to sway as his exhaustion set in.

There was a light gasp as one of the 'students' bolted upright, her eyes wide as she hurriedly hopped off the bed.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry!" The unfamiliar girl gushed, helping Sirius set him onto his usual bed. "I was sitting on a chair by the door at first, but I didn't realize how long it would take for you to get here. My back started to hurt so I moved onto a bed and I guess I just drifted off."

The girl moved away, collecting the various familiar potions Madam Pomfrey usually gave him, then pulling the curtains closed to give them some privacy.

"Um, you're not Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said, leaning in close to her face with narrowed eyes. "Are you?"

"No?" She said/asked, a confused smile on her face. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm Madam Pomfrey's new apprentice. Don't worry, Dumbledore told me all about your condition. It's why I'm here, actually."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously.

He watched as she grinned, lifting a hand up—was it glowing?—and placing it on his face. There was a tingle as the cuts there healed, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the scars he had been expecting wouldn't be there. She removed her hand, then placed it on his shoulder, her other hand moving to his other shoulder. Before he could comment, the glowing flared enough for him to see that it was actually pink, not the luminescent white he had thought it was. Suddenly, he felt himself relaxing dramatically. Remus began to nod off, feeling the wolf in him purr in content.

If he had been a bit more aware, he would have been mortified at the deep moan he let out at the sensation. But, as he was already mostly asleep, he didn't even realize that the sound left his mouth. Nor did he see the shit-eating grin on Sirius' face, or the blush on Kagome's.

* * *

"So, um, I don't think you've introduced yourself," Kagome said, still red-faced, hoping to change the subject before the boy could bring up the werewolf's reaction to her powers.

"Sirius Black, at your service," he said, winking at her. "Now, before you try another sad attempt at distracting me, I have to know, what is it that you did to my buddy Remus here? Because whatever it was, I think I'd like a bit of it myself."

Kagome's already red face flamed even more in embarrassment at the insinuation. "It wasn't much, really... I sort of purified him? No, healed him? I don't really know how to explain it. It's just my powers—they're not like your magic. It kind of...um. It's like an extension of my soul, maybe. I reach out with it and just...destroy the tainted part. Well, I guess in this case it was more like subdue the tainted part, because the wolf in him is too entangled with his human self that a complete removal of it would cause irreparable damage that could... I don't know. I didn't really see much before he drifted off, and I don't have enough experience to confidently say much about it. Anyway, that's what Dumbledore brought me here for. He heard about my abilities and invited me here to learn more about the healing aspect of my powers since I've never actually been trained in anything other than combat... I mean, I guess I could have stayed in Japan to train, there is a magical community after all, but I'm kind of known there, so—"

"Whoa, slow down there," Sirius said, interrupting her rambling with a smirk. "As interesting as all of that was, I never did actually ask for your life story."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she apologized, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I babble when I'm nervous."

"I noticed."

"Right. Sorry."

"You didn't need to apologize again," he chuckled. "So, I make you nervous? Or is it my unconscious friend here that's sending your heart aflutter?"

Kagome pouted, willing the seemingly ever-lasting blush on her face away. "Why are you being so mean to me?" she whinged.

"Well, I've never been one to pass up the chance to tease a pretty girl."

"You're not really my type," Kagome replied, feeling a little more comfortable now that she realized he was just another flirt. Those types she could handle. Give her a guy actually interested in her and she's a mess. "I'm not a fan of dogs." A lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Sirius tensed for a moment before realizing she was referring to his flirting, then retorted, "I guess your more of a _wolf_ person, then?"

"I hardly know him," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really, because I would say otherwise. I'd say you know him so well, you could practically _see into his soul_," Sirius' eyes lit up in a way that told her he was enjoying their bantering.

"Shouldn't you be heading up to your dorm, or something?" she asked with an exaggerated groan, secretly a little happy. She had been actually working in the Hospital Wing for two weeks and now she might actually have a friend. Most of the other students preferred to leave as soon as possible, barely sparing her a glance. The few that _did_...

Kagome felt her eye twitch as she was reminded of a _certain_ returning visitor.

"Why, did you want to join me?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No," she said simply.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. The appeal of Remus Lupin must be too strong for you to resist. I must admit, sometimes even I have trouble fighting the urge..." Sirius sighed dramatically, a hand on his heart. "I may have lost the battle for thine lady's heart, but surely you would not leave a poor loveless knight to walk back to his quarters without a small token for his efforts?"

She was about to just shoo him off before a thought struck. Holding back a mischievous smirk, she surprised him by pulling him into a tight embrace. She patted his back, cooing, "There, there, poor loveless knight. I'm sure you'll find the one for you someday."

Sirius pulled back with a grin, sauntering out of the room with a jaunty wave.

When he finally left, Kagome allowed herself to laugh, anticipating the results of what she had just done.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**AN: Not much kagome/Remus, I know, but there will be next chapter. Anyway, as you can probably tell, there is a pattern to the way the chapters will be formatted: Marauders POV first, the Kagome's. I did this so you could get a look at the guys' relationships with each other, too. Kagome will end up being good friends with all the major characters—not completely sure about Peter, though. I mean, most people have him as this super evil bastard from the beginning, but I don't really think he was. I like to think that he really did think of the guys as his best friends—he became an animagus for Remus. And, say all you want about him just following the others, but that shit is supposed to be hard. He worked extremely hard, especially considering everyone says he wasn't talented at anything. Don't get me wrong, I hate the guy, no love was lost when he died, but I'm trying to be realistic. Or optimistic. He was a normal kid at one point. So, in here, Peter will seem like an average guy, for the most part. I hope no one is too bothered by that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius made his way to his dorm with a skip in his step, lost in thought. So lost, in fact, that he barely registered the light snickering from the few other students wandering the halls around him. He couldn't believe he had actually found someone that matched Remus' (admittedly vague) requirements for his dream girl. From that one meeting, Sirius could already tell that Remus would love her. Granted, Kagome being a part of the staff rather than a fellow student was a bit of an obstacle, but he was sure that—

_Smack._ Sirius jolted at the sudden sting of a hand smacking his backside, but he recovered quickly, returning the gesture in kind to who he absently noted to be a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Anyway, Sirius was sure that he and the other Marauders could manage to find some sort of loophole to that whole student/staff taboo somewhere—

_Smack. _Without hesitation this time, Sirius gave his own hearty butt-smack to his second offender, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain.

Hopefully, finding a loophole wouldn't be too difficult. After all, Kagome looked—

_Smack._

—about their age, how bad could it—

_Smack. _

—be? And anyway, Dumbledore—

_Smack. _

—was always talking—

_Smack._

—about the—

_Smack._

—power of—

_Smack!_

BLOODY HELL! Sirius whipped his head around, trying to figure out what was going on. His arse burned to the point of near-numbness, tears of pain welling in his eyes. As he noticed the giggles from the people around him, he attempted to pull himself together, but anyone could see that he had started walking much faster than normal—practically running—angling his backside away from anyone that got too close. Still, the other students were more persistent than Sirius thought, and some managed to get in a few more smacks in before he made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. Shouting the password so loudly that the Fat Lady jumped in surprise, he wasted no time in entering the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind him.

Sirius crumpled to the floor, face down, debating whether clutching his butt in pain was worth the indignity or not.

"Uh, Padfoot? What are you doing?" James asked, from where Sirius didn't know, and he wasn't in any mood to find out.

"Wishing that I hadn't been born with such a perfect and beautiful bum," he muttered half-heartedly, his usual arrogance subdued. "It's been such a heavy burden today."

Silence met his statement, before James cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right. And what is that?"

"What is what?"

"The parchment on your back," James informed him, and Sirius felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt, followed by the sound of ruffling paper. When the relative silence was broken by the loud guffaws of James, Sirius moved his head to the side where James stood, doubled over in laughter. "All right, I think I can guess what happened now, but I want to hear you say it. So, Padfoot, why are you sobbing like a child that just got the spanking of a lifetime?"

"Because I did," Sirius grumbled. "All morning people have been slapping my arse as if it grants wishes. I don't even think I'll be able to reliably walk until next week."

That sent James into another laughing fit, annoying Sirius to no end. Just as he was about to demand an explanation from him, he held the parchment to him, which Sirius took gingerly. He read over the words written on it in neat print, his mind carefully blank. He read it again. And then once more.

**Smack it. You know you want to. **The words were followed by an arrow pointing downwards, where his butt would be had he still been wearing the parchment on his back. Simple, but effective.

It didn't take him long to figure out where it came from as mischievous blue eyes flashed in his mind, and Sirius grinned despite himself.

"Prongs, I think I found the _perfect_ girl for Moony."

* * *

Kagome snickered into her hands once again, picturing the results of her little prank on the arrogant flirt. She had never really been one to indulge in such an activity, and the prank had been set for someone else entirely—she wasn't even sure she was going to go through with it at all—but when the opportunity had presented itself... Could anyone actually blame her for taking advantage of it? She just hoped that the retribution wasn't too painful or embarrassing.

Totally worth it, though.

With one last giggle, Kagome sank into her bed, glad that she could finally rest, if only for a little bit. She had just barely closed her eyes when there was a knock at her door. Groaning, she turned over, ignoring whoever was at her door in favor of sleeping before she had to get back to work. At least, that was plan, but apparently her mysterious visitor had something else in mind, as the knocking didn't stop, instead turning into an admittedly catchy rhythm. When a muffled voice joined in what had to be an improvised song, Kagome shot up out of bed, wishing she were capable of the magic they used here.

A nice _Silencio_ would have been _really_ handy right about now.

"What!?" she barked irritably, momentarily shocking the two boys at her door.

"I thought you said she was nice, Padfoot?" the unfamiliar one said to the boy she absently recalled was named Sirius, to which Sirius shrugged. "You also said she was gorgeous."

Kagome felt her eye twitch, but fumed in silence.

"Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sirius whispered back, although 'whisper' was a bit of an overstatement. "I hear victims of that may experience some intense symptoms, Prongs."

_'Prongs'_ gasped, putting a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening comically. "Like what?"

"Dark circles, mood swings, frizzy hair, lack of fashion sense, decreased concentration," Sirius replied solemnly, ticking off a finger for every one he listed. "I hear that sometimes they start to secrete an odd, permeating odor."

"Oh my, I can smell it already." Prongs gaped, eyes flickering wildly between her and Sirius. "Is there any way we can help her?"

"Unfortunately, there's no long-term cure for this very common malady," he told him, shaking his head, ignoring how Kagome's face turned redder with every word spoken. "The only thing you can do is have a healthy diet, avoid overworking yourself, keep a regular sleep schedule, and hope for the best."

Prongs looked at her with pity in his eyes, and Kagome grappled with the urge to throttle him. Actually, to throttle both of them. And then maybe dance on their motionless bodies afterwards.

"You poor thing," Prongs cooed, latching on to her and stroking her hair, making her tense.

"James and I are here for you," Sirius told her, holding on to her hands in his, reminding her briefly of Kouga. The two boys continued to whisper reassurances to her, telling her how much they loved her, and how they would help her every step of the way toward her recovery.

_Oh, those assholes._

Nope, she changed her mind. Her stupid little prank was _so not worth this._

"What do you idiots want?!" Kagome demanded, shaking them off her roughly before turning her gaze to Prongs. "And who the _hell_ are you?" _And how they hell did they find me?_ she asked herself silently, wondering if she could ask Dumbledore to get her a new room.

"Well, my lady, I am but a humble knight, Sir James Potter the Amazing and Dashing," the newly dubbed "James Potter" said, bowing theatrically.

_Humble my ass._

"And we have already met. But in case you've forgotten (as if that were possible), I am Sir Sirius Black, the Even More Amazing and Dashing," Sirius informed her, smirking.

"Hey, Padfoot, you can't just steal my title like that," James complained, punching his friend playfully on the arm.

"Says who?"

"Says the rules."

"What rules?"

"These ones," James replied, pulling a piece of paper out of nowhere. Kagome noticed that it was the very same one that she had taped to Sirius' back, and suddenly forgot her ire as her mind cleared, nervously wondering what else they planned on doing to her, other than annoying her to committing violence. When the two continued on arguing as though she weren't there, she discreetly checked herself over, to see if they managed to sneak something on her person when they were fussing over her earlier. Finding nothing, she tried to quietly back away enough to close and lock her door, only for them to turn to her simultaneously, creepy grins on their faces.

"It's rude to leave a conversation unannounced," they said together, and Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine.

"And it's rude to show up at someone's home unannounced, yet here you are," she retorted, a bit shakily.

"We just came to ask you for a favor," James said innocently.

"After all, I think I deserve one after the stunt you pulled. My arse still stings."

Kagome's first instinct was to run, or at least shut the door on their faces, but she knew she brought this on herself. "Then I repeat: what do you idiots want?"

"We want you to seduce our friend Remus Lupin. You know, the one in the Hospital Wing."

Kagome sputtered, all thoughts halting to a stop. In her confused state, the only reply she could muster up was a stuttered, "Wha-huh?"

"Well, you see my dear Kagome, our little Moony has been so down lately," Sirius explained dramatically, gazing into her eyes imploringly. "We just want to cheer him up a little."

"And after _hours_ of agonizing over how we would accomplish that, we finally came up with the best possible solution."

"And me seducing Remus Lupin is the _best possible solution_." Despite it being phrased as a question, her tone was completely flat, while her eyes stared them both down with a look that would usually have Inuyasha cowering.

"See Prongs, I told you she'd understand," Sirius said smugly.

James looked her up and down a bit warily, taking a small step back, recognizing the look from just before Lily blew up at him. "I don't know Padfoot, she sounded kind of sarcastic to me."

Sirius waved his caution off. "No, she totally gets it."

"Yep, I totally get it," she said, an overly cheerful smile on her face. Then, without another word, she slammed the door shut, putting up a barrier around it just in case.

Sirius may have been the first person there to actually be friendly with her, but she didn't care. She could find other friends. "Like you," she said tiredly into her pillow. "You are my _best_ friend. Goodnight, bed."

Kagome would later learn that her life would have been a whole lot easier if she had just agreed.

* * *

**AN: James and Sirius are kind of assholes. But they're funny assholes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. In case it wasn't obvious, Kagome does not use the magic wizards use. Just her holy powers. That is why her prank is so old school. As Sirius observed, "Simple, but effective." There should be some Remus next chapter. I hope to have it out by next month, but no promises. I'm really bad at updating on time. The last update was almost a year ago. **


End file.
